A Letter from my Mother
by Genevieve Gabriella
Summary: Surat yang ditunggu-tunggu Lily akhirnya datang juga. Sequel to A Letter from my Daughter.


Lily meremas-remas tangannya dengan cemas. Ia baru saja mengirimkan surat kepada ibunya, dan saat ini, ia sangat tak sabar untuk mendapat surat balasan dari ibunya itu. Ia keluar dari kandang burung hantu dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Kelas Transfigurasinya menunggu empat puluh menit lagi.

Lily memasuki Aula Besar, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menatap meja Slytherin. Kalau saja, batin Lily, kalau saja ia tidak membuntutiku kemana saja. Ia segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kakaknya, Albus.

"Dari mana kau, Lils?" tanya Albus sambil mengambilkannya jus jeruk. Lily menerima jus jeruk yang disodorkan Albus itu, "Thanks," jawabnya singkat, "Sedikit memberi kabar pada Mum," jawab Lily lagi. Ia tahu, wajahnya mulai memerah sekarang. Lily tidak berani menatap kakaknya terang-terangan.

"Lily, aku duluan, Herbologi menunggu," kata Albus tak lama kemudian. Lily masih diam di tempat duduknya. Ia menoleh pada Albus yang berjalan bersama teman-temannya. Untung Albus tidak memperhatikannya, kakanya yang satu itu cukup sensitif dan pasti dapat membaca raut wajah Lily yang cemas. Aula Besar hampir kosong, hanya tersisa beberapa anak di meja Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Tak apa, semakin sepi semakin baik, batin Lily.

Jus Jeruk yang tadi diberikan oleh Al hampir habis diminumnya, waktu menunjukkan kurang dari dua puluh menit lagi ia harus masuk kelas Transfigurasi. Ia tidak bisa terlambat untuk kelas ini, Lily sudah cukup mendengar betapa galaknya Profesor Bathelshda. Profesor tarnsfigurasi yang muda nan cantik itu baru tahun ajaran ini mengajar di Hogwarts dan James sudah terkena detensinya sekali hanya gara-gara terlambat sepuluh menit. Lily tidak mau berakhir seperti James hanya karena menunggu surat balasan Mum. Kalau misalnya Mum marah bagaimana? Atau jangan-jangan Mum malah bercerita ke Dad? Bagaimana kalau surat dari Mum jatuh ke tangan James atau Al? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berkecamuk di benak Lily. Ia sedang memain-mainkan sedotannya dengan gelisah ketika suara kepakan sayap mendekat.

Sesosok burung hantu berbulu cokelat keemasan mendarat diatas buku Transfigurasinya. "Credna!" seru Lily bercampur perasaan sedikit lega melihat Credna yang cepat kembali padanya. Di kakinya terikat sebuah surat, Lily melepaskan surat itu dari cakar Credna dan mulai membukanya. Surat dari Mum. Detak jantung Lily tak menentu seiring dengan terbukanya perkamen bertuliskan tulisan tangan tegak bersambung milik ibunya itu. Serta merta Lily menarik napas sebelum membaca kata-kata pertama surat dari ibunya tercinta.

_Dear My Lily Flower,_

_Semoga surat ini langsung diterima olehmu tnap harus transit ke tangan kakak-kakakmu terlebih dahulu._

Sampai kalimat ini, sepertinya keadaan akan baik-baik saja. Lily menghela napas, mata hazelnya mulai menyusuri kata demi kata yang dituliskan oleh ibunya lagi.

_Rasanya baru kemarin ketika kau menangis di pelukanku dan ayahmu memberimu nama Lily Luna Potter. Baru kemarin kau menangis berebut mainan bersama kakak-kakakmu. Baru kemarin juga rasanya kau merengek minta dibelikan es krim vanilla kesukaanmu._

Ah, ibunya mulai melankolis lagi. Rasanya meskipun beliau adalah Ginny Potter yang terkenal, tak ada bedanya dengan ibu-ibu lainnya. Tak pernah mau menyadari (atau mengakui) kalau anaknya sudah beranjak dewasa.

_Tapi lihatlah dirimu sekarang, bunga cantikku. Gadis berusia 14 tahun y__ang sudah mulai beranjak dewasa. Mum tidak kaget dengan hal ini, sepertinya beberapa tahun yang lalu Mum juga mengalami hal yang sama._

Ah ya, kisah cinta Mum dan Dad, kisah favorit pengantar tidur Lily hingga saat ini. Sepertinya di seluruh buku biografi ayahnya baik resmi maupun tidak resmi, hanya satu yang belum terungkap. Kisah cinta Harry Potter dan Ginny Weasley ketika masih di sekolah. Lily nyengir geli sendiri ketika membayangkan ayah dan ibunya dulu berpacaran. Euh.

_Tapi tentu saja Mum menyimpan rasa itu sendirian. Grandmum bukan orang yang menyenangkan untuk dijadikan tempat curhat, yah mungkin pada jamannya hal itu adalah hal yang tabu._

_Mum senang kau bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi padamu, Lily sayang. Lebih baik begitu daripada membuat orang tua menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi pada anaknya dan berujung dengan ketidakpercayaan orang tua pada anak-anaknya. Mum tidak mau menjadi orang tua yang seperti itu, sudah bukan jamannya lagi._

_Jantungmu berdegup kencang ketika anak Malfoy itu ada di sekitarmu? Jangan terburu-buru menyimpulkan rasa suka, Lily flower. Bisa jadi kau hanya penasaran dengan anak itu. Jangan ceroboh—seperti yang orang tua selalu katakan. Seorang wanita harus memiliki harga diri. Playing hard to get sometimes worked on that kind of boy._

_Ketika kau menyukai seseorang, jadilah dirimu sendiri, itu hal yang terpenting yang harus dilakukan seorang wanita. Untuk apa menyukai orang yang tidak bisa menyukaimu apa adanya? Kau terlalu berharga untuk orang semacam itu sayangku. Relaks, tidak udah terburu-buru meski kau menyukainya, berpikir jernih dan jadilah dirimu sendiri. Kau adalah anak perempuan yang paling menyenangkan yang pernah dimiliki oleh orang tua manapun di dunia, Lily flower. Mum yakin kau pasti bisa menjadi seorang wanita menyenangkan yang dapat memesona lelaki manapun _

_Peluk cium,_

_Mum._

Lily menghela napas seusainya ia membaca surat dari ibunya tercinta. Mum memberikan banyak wejangan untuk menjadi wanita memesona, batinnya. Apakah itu semua yang menyebabkan Dad dulu jatuh hati padanya? Ayah dan Ibunya adalah pasangan favoritnya, mungkin bukan hanya dia tapi pasangan favorit semua orang. Ada sesuatu ketika mereka saling berpandangan—menurut Victoire saat Lily menginap di rumahnya musim panas lalu—sesuatu yang lebih dari rasa cinta diantara Ayah dan Ibu Lily, seperti ikatan batin diantara mereka berdua.

Apakah Lily nanti akan mendapatkan pria seperti ayahnya? Apakah Maximus bisa seperti ayahnya? Lily bimbang. Tapi menurut ibunya ia tidak seharusnya terburu-buru. Just go with the flow. Ya, mungkin itu yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

Lily hampir melipat kembali surat dari ibunya ketika ia melihat tulisan tambahan di bagian bawah kertas. Tulisannya cukup kecil, sepertinya disengaja agar cukup dalam 1 halaman.

_PS : Aku ingin mendengar cerita tentang Scorpius-Rose. Kau harus memberi tahu Mum tentang ini._

Ah dasar orang tua. Dimana-mana pasti selalu ingin tahu, batin Lily.


End file.
